


Spell

by valentinevinyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinevinyl/pseuds/valentinevinyl
Summary: After an unsuccessful hunt, Dean and the reader have trouble dealing with a the effects of the spell cast by the witch they were hunting.





	Spell

You rolled off of your back and stood up again. The room was spinning after that fall and standing up was a hard task to accomplish. You looked to your right and saw Dean standing by your side.

“Are you good?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the witch reciting spells a few meters away from you and his finger remaining over the trigger.

“Yes.” You replied, your head sill dizzy.

Sam shot a few bullets, but the witch threw him to the other side of the room.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, his jaw clenching in anger immediately after.

The witch then displayed a mischievous grin as she looked at you and Dean. She moved her hands as she started reciting again.

“What is she doing?” You asked Dean, confused by her actions.

“I hope she is not going to do what i think she will.” Dean said, shooting another bullet and missing it as she moved around the room, almost walking towards you.

Sam was getting up then, a hand on his temple as he looked for somewhere to support himself on as he tried to stand.

“You know, dear, i’ve seen situations like yours. I’ve read your heart and trust me, it’s better if you let me help.” She suddenly said, walking slowly towards you. Dean tried to wrap a hand around your arm, but she moved he hands and soon, he was the one flying across the room.

“Stay away from her.” Dean said through gritted teeth as he shot to his feet and began to stomp his way over to you and the witch, but she threw a hex bag on the floor by his feet and after a few words in Latin, Dean was stuck to the floor.

“What are you talking about?” You said and looked around. Sam was now back on his feet, but he got hit hard on the head. Dean was stuck to the floor and your gun was meters away from you. There was no way you could take her out now.

“You know what i’m talking about.” She said, touching your chin and looking at Dean, who was standing way too far from you to hand you his gun. Dean looked interested now, he listening carefully, and so was Sam, whose brows were knitted together in confusion.

“In fact, i read both of your hearts and dear, this will kill you before you know it.” She said in an almost mocking tone.

“So let me help you, okay?” She said as she touched your chest and recited a few incantations. The tips of her fingers released a red light and you fell to the ground.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled from his spot, trying to move, but his feet remained glued to the ground. The witch walked to him and did the same. Dean grunted in pain and after she recited a few words, his feet unglued from the floor and he fell over just like you did.

Sam was trying to crawl for his gun, but the witch saw him. She lifted him in the air and tossed him against a wall, breaking the wall. You and Dean were still on the ground, grunting and contorting when you slightly opened your eyes and caught a glimpse of her as she left, climbing the stairs.

Soon enough, everything was a mess of muffled sounds before you shut down and the world went black.

__________

You woke up with a gasp, choking on air. You whipped your head around, taking in your surroundings and quickly realized you were back at the bunker. You were on your bed as Sam and Dean sat on chairs by your bedside, watching attentively, as if expecting you to explode at any moment.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked in that caring tone of his you knew well.

“Weird. I feel something in my chest.” You said, placing a hand over your chest.

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look and you started to get worried, knowing what it meant.

“What is it now?” You asked them and they looked at you with worry.

“The witch cast a spell on you and Dean.” Sam said after a sigh.

“What kind of spell?” You asked, worried about what she did to you. You know this kind of thing always comes with a high price to pay.

“That’s what we have to find out.” Dean said, placing his hands on his lap.

“Fuck.” You said, rubbing a hand over your forehead as your head still ached from the moment the witch cast the spell on you.

“So what do we do now?” You asked them, looking between Sam and Dean.

“Now we do our research and if we still don’t find anything, we call Rowena.” Sam said and you grunted, getting up from the bed and following the brothers to the library.

__________

“Did you guys find anything?” You asked as you entered the library, a beer bottle in one of your hands and your laptop in the other one.

You placed the laptop on the table and Sam and Dean looked at you with frustrated faces. Dean closed the immense spell book in front of him in anger and sighed as Sam ram a hand through his hair.

“Nothing.” They said in unison, both in an annoyed tone.

“Fuck.” You cursed, taking a sip of your beer.

The three of you stayed silent, staring at the void. It was undeniable that you were scared. Of course, this wasn’t your first witch case. You had fought millions of witches before, but none of them ended up being such a dead end as this one. You had millions of questions, but not a single answer. And as the days passed and the feeling in your stomach grew every time you looked at Dean, the more worried you got about it. You were peeking at Dean, stealing glances like you’ve been doing ever since you met. It wasn’t anything new for you. You did this so much it was a part of your routine. You smiled at your thoughts and twirled the content of the bottle in your hand.

As if reading your thoughts, he placed a hand on your thigh and rubbed it up and down gently. You didn’t move or flinch, you just kept your leg there. This was something Dean did often. Maybe it was intentional, maybe not, but his hand always found its way to your thigh.

“And how have you two been feeling?” Sam asked, seating back on his chair.

“Just a weird feeling in my chest sometimes. It keeps ‘evolving’.” You made quotation marks in the air as you spoke and Sam and Dean looked at you.

“I have that too.” Dean said, looking at Sam.

“What are you guys talking about?” Sam asked as his brows drew together.

“It’s weird, man. It feels like my heart is twisting inside my chest.”

Dean looked at Sam and ran a hand over his face.

“It’s exactly like that.”

“Alright, time to call Rowena.” Sam said, getting up from the table.

You laughed a humorless laugh and watched Sam leaved for his room, leaving you and Dean alone. He rested his face on his palm and his grip on your thigh got firmer.

“What do you think it is, sweetheart?” He asked, moving his face from his hand and looking at you.

“I have no idea, but I would love to get rid of this feeling in my chest.”

“You know, maybe you will in the end.” He said, sounding a little sadder.

“What do you mean?”

Dean straightened himself on the chair and pursed his lips before speaking.

“The witch is gone; we still have no idea what this is and nowhere to start looking and we both have a weird pain in our chest that keeps growing and won’t go away. Maybe this is it for us. Maybe we will just die.” Dean said as all the hope he had left vanished from his voice.

“Oh, come on, Dean. We will make it. We always do.” You said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe.” He said and got up from his chair. “I’m going to my room. You should get some sleep.” He said and pressed a goodnight kiss to your forehead, something he always did and that always made you melt.

__________

After two more days of incessant and seemingly useless research, Sam made the call that you had been dreading for so long. The next day Rowena showed up at the bunker with her cleavage dresses and her little smug smirk that you’d always hated so much. The witch made her diagnosis and now she was standing in the bunker’s library as all of you waited for something that would hopefully answer all of your questions.

“It’s exactly what I thought.” She said, looking at Sam. His body stiffened and his eyebrows drew together as he waited for more. “It’s a love spell.” She said simply and a smirk tugged on her lips.

“Aren’t love spells supposed to make people fall in love? Cause then this is a really shitty one.” Dean said, getting up from his chair and standing a few meters away from Rowena.

“Oh, Dean, of course not. Not all of them at least.” The witch replied, looking at you and Dean.

Dean sat back on his chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair and tucking at the brown ends. You were sitting by his side, and instinctively grabbed his hand, something you always do to calm each other down.

“And what about the one she cast on us?” You asked, confused and annoyed by Rowena’s stalling.

“That’s a special one, dear. It’s supposed to make people confess their love for each other.”

“We are not in love.” Dean said and your heart sunk a little. He pressed a hand on his chest and made a grimace.

“Are you okay?” You whispered to him and he nodded his head in confirmation.

“I hate to disappoint you, but it only works with people who are already in love but in extreme denial, Dean.” Rowena explained.

“The witch is gone now. Is there a way to reverse the spell?” Sam asked, his voice serious.

“Only if they confess their love.” She said and shot you a knowing look.

“What if we don’t?” Dean asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Then you both die.”

You and Dean exchanged a fearful look. Neither of you was sure if you would make it or not. Dean still had a hand over his chest pain stamped on his face.

“We are not in love.” You said, feeling a sting in your chest, this time stronger than all of the previous ones. The pain grew and grew and you fell to your knees.

“Y/N!” Dean and Sam exclaimed concernedly as Dean walked up to you and placed his hands on your sides.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like you were having a heart attack. You started coughing and you felt droplets hit the fingers you had against the floor. Looking down, you saw your own blood splattered over your knuckles. You winced as you bended over in pain.

Dean fell to the ground next to you, bending over as well. He started coughing blood and shot you a terrified look. That was one of the few times when you saw fear in Dean Winchester’s eyes upon facing imminent death.

You looked around your body and hands, and all you saw was a small puddle of blood starting to form beneath you. The same was happening to Dean and suddenly, you stopped fearing for your life. All that mattered was Dean. You could die for all you cared, but you couldn’t stand to watch him die and not be able to do anything.

“Rowena, do something!” Sam said, terrified by the idea of losing both his brother and his best friend.

“I can’t do anything, Samuel.” She stated simply.

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and kneeled down in front of you.

“Come on, guys, just say it.” He said with tears in his eyes. “Please.” He begged.

Feeling the pain increase in your chest, you fell to the ground with a huff. You were lying on your back and your vision was beginning to get blurry. You could feel the metallic taste of your blood in your mouth and in that second, nothing mattered anymore. Dean fell a few seconds after you, lying by your side. You both took a look at each other, one last look, and you closed your eyes, ready to be greeted by death. Dean reached for your hand and you gripped to his hand as firmly as could, never wanting to let go. This was how you would go out, lying on a puddle of your own blood beside the man you spent a life time loving in secret. It was almost poetic.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” You whispered, believing those would be your last words.

“I love you too.” He whispered in return.

You closed your eyes slowly and everything turned black. The world faded away.

__________

Your eyes slowly opened to reveal Sam seating on a chair beside your bed with a concerned face and his chin propped on his hands. His concern matched Rowena’s, something that surprised you. A smile lit up Sam’s face as he saw you awaken, caused by the relief of not losing his best friend to her pride. You slowly sat up, feeling on your body the painful remains of the nightmare you had just went through. You looked around and realized you were in your room. Your body had been carried all the way from the library to there, and now you were seating on your bed as if nothing happened.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He hasn’t awoken yet.” Sam explained patiently and a wave of relief washed over you.

“How do you feel?” He asked caringly, placing a hand over yours.

“Like somebody hit me with a baseball bat multiple times.” You said, stretching yourself. “How did we even survive?”

“You both confessed it at the final moment.” Rowena explained with a sympathetic face, seemingly fake to you.

“Is he going to be okay?” You asked, feeling the usual concern and care you always felt whenever Dean got hurt.

“He’ll be fine. He always is.” Sam said in an attempt to comfort you.

“Can I see him?”

Sam and Rowena left you alone in Dean’s room. He was sleeping soundly and there were specks of blood on him. You sat on his bed beside him and caressed his features slowly and gently, almost as if you were afraid to break him.

His eyes slowly opened and a cough left his lips. You turned your attention to him and got up from the bed.

“Hey, tiger.” You joked as he sat up, putting a hand over his chest. He whipped his head around and as soon as he realized it was over, he let out a heavy sigh.

“Hey.” Dean said, shooting you a warm smile. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” You said, sitting on his bed again, this time facing him as your knees touched and placing a hand over his as you offered him a friendly smile.

“That was something I don’t want to go through ever again.” He said, chuckling and running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Silence fell over you for a moment and you looked at each other, exchanging gazes of adoration. It was a comfortable silence, that wasn’t new for the two of you.

“How did we make it out alive?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Rowena said we confessed it at the final moment.” You explained, looking down at your lap.

Dean hummed and looked at you. 

“You know, I almost lost you.”

“Same to you, Winchester.”

“This wasn’t of all bad, actually.” Dean said, looking at you with expectation.

“Excuse me, but where is the good part?”

“Now I know how you feel.” Dean explained his point of view.

“Yeah, but should I remind you what it took for that to happen?” You asked, an eyebrow up.

“I guess everything has a price.” He joked and you both laughed. “And since we’re alive, I know you meant it.”

“I’m glad that at least it’s out of my chest.”

“There’s still something we didn’t do.” Dean said, inching forward.

“What?” You asked, feeling your breath get caught in your throat.

“This.” Dean said and kissed you passionately as he had been waiting to do all these years.


End file.
